Possession
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: Season 15, some slight AU, but mostly following the regular story line...Olivia has escaped from Lewis. She is trying to deal with her issues from it, but she is having a hard time. There is one person that could help her, but she doesn't know if they will. Can they? Will they help her? Other than the storyline, I'm writing, I own nothing. Disclaimer: For Mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"My office, now!" he told her.

She followed him, head hung and heart hurting. She didn't know what she had done wrong. She just wanted to work. She didn't want to think. Thinking was the enemy now.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking about in there, but you're done."

"But –"

"No, you weren't ready. I know it, but I let you back early. You have things that you need to sort through and my interrogation rooms aren't the place. Go home. Get some rest. Figure out what you want…No, what you WANT, not what we want you to do. Once you can tell me that and I actually believe it, then I'll let you back on duty."

"But –"

"No, you've got the days. You've earned them. Now, take them. I don't care what you do, but I swear if I see you hear tomorrow, I'll arrest you myself."

"They need me…"

"They do. But right now, you aren't you. When you can be you, then we'll talk. Until then, out of my sight. I mean it. You come in tomorrow, and I'll arrest you for trespassing."

"It wouldn't stick."

"No, but you'd know I meant it. I'll have you processed and then Barba will have to drop the charges. It wouldn't look good on your record and you know it. IAB would just love to know why I was arresting you. I'm serious, though. Go home or go somewhere. Just stay away from here."

She hung her head. She knew that he was right. Things weren't right in her head, how could they be.

* * *

She went back to her apartment. She stared at it. She wanted to burn everything in it. It all reminded her of him and what had happened. She'd told the therapist this, but she didn't have the money to replace most of it. He understood…well he told her he understood, but what did he know? He hadn't been held at gun point by a sick bastard who got his jollies by hurting people. No, he got to sit in his office and lecture his patients on what they should be doing to get better.

She didn't want to get better. She wanted to get normal, again. There was nothing there that would help her accomplish that. She knew it even if she didn't want to admit her to herself. There was only person that could help her now.

She went into her bed room and sat on the bed. She stared into the mirror. She looked at her shortened hair and the soulless look in her eyes. She was broken, defeated, wounded and she knew it. There was nothing that she could tell herself that she hadn't told other victims. It didn't work for them, sometimes, and it wasn't working for her now.

She needed a caring hand, a stiff word and the reassurance that she could trust someone again. Her apartment couldn't give her that. The squad couldn't give her enough. Cassidy sure as hell wouldn't understand her needs, wants and desires now. No, there was only person that could help her. There was only one problem with the scenario that she wanted. She had no clue where that person was.

She stared at her reflection again. She saw the hollowness and the dark circles around her eyes. She saw the pain etched on her face. She could tell that she'd lost weight. She was becoming a shell, a hollowed thing of what she once was. She needed Her touch. There was no doubt about it.

She stood and went to her wardrobe. She dug out the old jewelry box that she hid in the back. Shifting through it, she found the one thing that would keep her calm on any night. The one thing that she managed to keep safe in her life, the one thing that protected her from herself some times, and it was still shiny and hers. She pulled the necklace out and held it in her hands. Its familiar weight was already calming her breathing, her heart rate, her anxiety. She held the golden object and admired its craftsmanship, something she had failed to do in the past.

She put the necklace on her bed and went to the bathroom. She striped down until she was naked. Suddenly, feeling dirty again, she took a shower. She shaved her body. She needed to be bare, save her head. She needed the feelings of control, again. She was lost and she could admit. She was floundering. She was hurting. She needed direction.

She went back into her bedroom, after drying off. She stood in front of the mirror again. This time she actually admired her body. She was getting back into shape. She'd let her self go in the past few years. Her confinement with him, reminded her that she needed to get back to the gym. She had. She'd lost a few pounds and her muscles were becoming defined again. She was pleased the effort she was giving. She could only hope that Mistress would be happy, if Mistress would see her.

The tears began to form in her eyes. The thought pained her more than her memories of her confinement. She knew that her Mistress had fled the City. She hadn't asked why or where she'd gone. She just acknowledged that her Mistress had released her. It had been over a year, but still the pain was fresh in her mind. Work had helped her push through and then she started playing with Cassidy, but she still longed for Her. Mistress was the only one who could calm her. Mistress was the only one who could claim her. Mistress was the only one who understood her wants and needs before she did. Mistress was the only one who ever truly loved her. Her mother hadn't. Her father …well…he never knew her. Her various relationships had all ended in disaster. No, Mistress was the only one who could love her for who she was and not what they thought she should be.

She needed her Mistress. She needed her desperately. No one else would do. She dug around in her wardrobe again. She found the burner phone. Mistress had given it to her. It was only for emergencies. Now was an emergency. She needed Mistress.

She sat back on the bed, the phone in one hand, the necklace in the other. But, Mistress had left. Mistress was gone. Would she even answer if she called Her? Would She even care? She needed to know, but she was scared. Her life was so screwed up; she didn't want to mess up Mistress's too.

She put the phone down. She would have to be strong either way. Mistress had taught her that. She wouldn't need to worry Mistress with her own problems. She picked up the necklace.

The choker was solid brass plated in twenty-four carat gold. The hoop that made the necklace fit perfectly around her neck and its color shone beautifully on her skin. She opened it just enough to put it back around her throat. Her body let out a pent-up sigh as the weight of it settled at the base of her throat. She toyed with the small pendant that dangled from the front of it. It was a small filigree gold charm that had been specially made. It blended both her name and her Mistress's. She smiled into the mirror.

She couldn't count the number of times that she sat on the bed, smiling at her collared reflection, waiting to her Mistress over the last year. When no word came, she would bow her head, take the necklace back off and hide it back in her jewelry box. She had done it every night in the beginning, hoping that it was another test. But, as time passed, and she realized that Mistress wasn't coming back, she cried as she removed it. Until one day, she didn't put it back on, with an air of defiance, but still when no word came from Mistress, she felt free but in control.

Tonight, staring in the mirror, however, she wasn't free and she had no damned control. She needed Mistress to set her right again. She knew it would hurt when she left Her, again, this time. But, she knew that it would get better. She would have her control and her freedom again.

She stared at the phone. It was burning a hole in her brain. She felt her hands grab it. She didn't want to seem weak but she needed her Mistress's guidance. She flipped the phone open. There were only four numbers in it: Her Mistress, Elliot, the precinct and 911. The only numbers that she should ever need if she were out with her Mistress. If someone needed her when they were out, Mistress had her calls forwarded to the burner. She would recognize the number and answer. If she needed to go, she did, more often than not before the scene ended.

She stared at her face in the mirror, again. She was unhappy. She had been unhappy since her Mistress left. She realized that she loved her Mistress. She needed her Mistress and suddenly, she felt alone and abandoned. She hadn't questioned Mistress when she said she was going. She hadn't dared. She didn't think past the removal of the collar what that meant for her. She'd begged for her freedom before, but now, her freedom seemed illogical and ill-conceived. What was freedom? What did it really mean to her but pain and agony?

She toyed with the charm on the collar. She ran her fingers over their names intertwined, together, the way they should be. The way their lives were. The way that made sense. She began to think like she had after Mistress left. It had to have been her fault. Mistress wouldn't have left her if she hadn't done something wrong. No, if she had been good, Mistress would have taken her with Her.

The anguish of everything came crashing down on her. She couldn't help it. She'd held it in too long. She couldn't tell the therapist about Mistress. He wouldn't understand. They never did. She lay in a heap on her bed, holding the charm on the collar for dear life. She stared at the phone. It was a connection. She needed to try. Even if Mistress didn't answer, she would hear her voice.

She gathered herself. She wiped her eyes. She couldn't call Mistress and sound like a blithering idiot. She needed to seem collected, no matter how badly she wasn't. She was to always be poised and polite when she called Mistress. She sat up. She wiped her hands down her thighs and then remembered that she was naked. She was ready for Mistress, if Mistress was ready for her.

She picked up the phone. She pulled up the contact list. She made a silent prayer to a deity she didn't really believe in hopes that Mistress would answer. Her finger hovered over the number, waiting to dial. She looked in the mirror and made the resolution to call. She needed to hear Mistress's voice, even if She didn't answer. Maybe it would be enough to just hear her.

She sighed. She dug deep trying to steady herself. She let her finger hit the number and the phone immediately dialed the number. She had it on speaker, like she was supposed to when she used this phone. She heard the ring. Her heart leapt and sped up. She heard it ring again. Her mind began to swim with the delicious thoughts of hearing her Mistress on the phone. She was getting giddy and she hadn't even talked to her yet. She listened harder to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. The phone rang again, still no answer. Her giddiness started to wane.

On the fourth ring, she had a fleeting thought to hang up. It was obvious that her Mistress didn't want to speak with her. She had overstepped their boundaries in calling now, anyway. She was just about to hang up with the voicemail picked up. She waited just like Mistress told her to do in this situation. When the beep came, she knew what to say.

"Mistress, it is me. I need you. I need to see you. I'm lost and … Please, Mistress, call me. I've been good. I've done everything that you've told me to do, but Mistress, I need you. I can't do this alone anymore. I am sorry for any wrong that I might have done. Forgive me, Mistress, I beg of you. Please, I've…something happened. I need you. Only you. You are the only one that can help me, now, Mistress. Please come and claim me. I'll even come to you, if you'll let me. Please make me yours again. I'll do anything. I…" the sobs started and she was scared that she was begging too much, that Mistress would be made with her for her outbursts, but she need to say the words that she been trained to say when the world became too much for her to bear any more, "Mistress, I'm lost and losing control. Please help me. Only your touch can save me now. I await your orders, Mistress."

She hung up the phone and curled up in the fetal position on her bed. Now, she had to wait for Mistress's call. She only hoped that she'd done as she had been instructed. She could only hope that it would be enough for Mistress to call her. She held on to the phone for dire life.

Thirty minutes later, the phone in her hands rang. Her heart skipped a beat. Mistress was calling. She couldn't help but smile. Mistress was calling her back. Mistress was calling; it was all she could think before she remembered to answer the phone.

"Mistress?" she answered the phone, tentatively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She lay on the leather covered foam mattress trying to de-stress. She was tired of thinking about the life she'd left. San Francisco was supposed to be a new start. She'd run into George at the Pagoda. She should have known that somehow her life would catch up to her. She would have thought that her cold break from the City.

She willed herself to relax. She let out a breath and sought the stillness she ached for so desperately. She grabbed the edges of mattress harder, willing herself to forget. She felt the soft leather strips of the cat-o-nine tails brush across her skin.

"Harder," she mumbled.

"My lady?" one of the attendants questioned.

"Harder," she demanded.

She felt the blows raining down on her back getting stronger. She knew they wouldn't break the skin. Her servants had been trained too well. The gentle slap and crack she heard finally allowed her to relax. She hadn't indulged in a while. It was like a drug and she was still searching for her new euphoria. She finally felt herself starting to relax.

"My lady?" another servant stated entering her suite.

"Po?" she questioned, coming out of her revere recognizing his voice.

"Yes, my lady, I am Po," he answered.

"What is it?"

"You have a phone call, my lady," he replied.

"A phone call?" she questioned.

"Yes, my lady, your cell phone rang. I believe it went to voice mail before I could find you. Would you like me to bring it to you?"

"No, Po, I would not. I am not expecting any calls. If they need me, they will leave a voice mail."

"Yes, my lady, as you wish," Po answered, knowing he was dismissed.

"Po, wait," she commanded, leaning up on her elbows.

"Yes, my lady?"

"You checked my phone?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"What did it say?"

"My lady?" Po asked confused.

"The caller ID on the phone? What did it say? You did read that, right?"

"Yes, my lady, it was a call from O.C."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, my lady, I'm sure," Po answered.

"Bring me my phone, Po. Hurry. Tung, Mingxue, that is enough for now," she told the two other attendants that had been in her suite, "I'll call for you later. I need some personal time for some business."

"Yes, my lady," the both replied, leaving.

She reached over to a nearby table and grabbed her glasses. She pinched the bridge of her nose willing the anxiety filled headache away. A year and half later and the mere mention of her old pet's name caused her panic. She chided herself. How could she have let this happen? How could she have fallen so deep so fast? She knew better. She had been one of New York's finest mistresses. But, neither time nor distance made the pull on her heart any less.

Po reentered the room with her cell phone on a platter. He watched her in fascination. She was a paradox to the attendants of the Pagoda. She was a fierce mistress who asked for punishments from them. She had no regular pet, no regular attendants save for Po, Tung, and Mingxue. They were always requested, but hardly used. Paid well, but never asked to do more than wait on her and her basic needs. Not one had she expressed a need for a sexual release. She was their "my lady" but also a puzzle.

"My lady?" he stated nearing her.

She reached out and took the phone. She smiled at Po. He smiled in return, unsure if he was being dismissed. "My Lady" was acting stranger than usual.

"Thank you, Po, that'll be all."

"Yes, my lady," he replied and left.

She held the phone in her hands. She was actually afraid to look at it. No one had called her in months. Most had gotten the point. She wanted a clean break from New York. It hadn't taken long but the calls had stopped coming. And, now, she knew that George knew where she was and that she frequented, lived at, Pagoda. She could only wonder if he told anyone where she was.

"No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. It was the code," she told herself aloud.

She knew better. No one broke the code. They would be banned from the clubs and the scene if they did. Everyone would know who they were. They would be "outted." George was too smart, too private, and too professional to do it.

She stared at the screen. It was from Olivia, but it wasn't from her personal phone. It was from the private phone. The phone that she'd bought her years ago. It was her pet's emergency phone. She couldn't believe that it still had minutes on it.

She looked at the icons. She knew that she'd missed the call. She saw that Olivia had left a voicemail, too. She didn't attempt to listen to the message. She just stared at the phone.

It was just too much. Between seeing George and the phone call, the memories were flooding her mind. She held the phone frozen in fear. She chided herself for being afraid.

"Olivia has more balls than you do. She admitted that she needs you. She called you. And, now, you're too scared to listen to the message she left you."

She looked at the screen again. She finally dialed into her voicemail. She entered her pass code and waited. She pushed the button to put it on speaker and set the phone down on the mattress table.

She stared around the room. She waited through the prompts as she actually noticed the oriental decorations in her suite. She reflexively hit the keys on her phone deleting calls and messages until she heard her voice. Everything stopped, her heart, her breathing…

"Hi, Mistress…"

Her pet had called. She was in distress. Her pet needed her as bad as she needed her pet. Her heart leapt into her throat. Could she have been wrong to leave? She knew better than to question herself, but she was and every decision that she had made since leaving New York.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mistress. It is just that I need you. I'm sorry, Mistress. I tried. I've tried to be strong. I know that you said it was for best…"

She turned the call off. She couldn't listen to her pleas any longer. It was breaking her heart. She didn't think anything could hurt her as much as the day she uncollared Olivia and left. But, now, hearing the desperation in her pet's voice, she hurt just as bad.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had summoned Po back to her. She covered herself her quietly entered. She pulled the sheet tighter around herself, trying to hide behind it, slightly, as she watched him waiting for her direction.

"Po, I need to leave," she told him.

"Yes, my lady, when do you want to go?"

"As soon as you can arrange it."

"Yes, my lady, where would you like to go?"

"Back to New York," she told him.

"As you wish, my lady," Po replied.

He left hearing the unspoken request. He was the Pagoda's concierge. She gave him enough information to start a search.

He came back with a small tablet. He waited for her to acknowledge his presence before he spoke. He took a seat across the room from her. He watched her , unsure of what he saw. He knew that some of the most powerful people in San Francisco came to the Pagoda, but she was different. She was broken. He couldn't figure her out, because she didn't fit the mold. There was just something about her.

"What have you found?"

"A good many flights, my lady. What day would you like to leave? And, what airport would you like to land in? LaGuardia or JFK?" he asked.

He looked at her shocked by her sudden pleasantness. He refined the search. There went plenty of flights. Now, he needed to know her price point.

"First class, my lady?" he asked her.

"Yes, for Friday, if available."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Po, forget commercial flights. See if you can charter me a flight. I want to fly alone. I don't care the cost," she told him.

"As you wish, my lady. I'll return later with your itinerary. Shall I send Tung and Mingxue back to you, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, Po, and have a bath drawn."

"Yes, my lady, anything else?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. Can you please have my things packed? Please keep my cream colored suit out and have it cleaned. I'll need it Friday morning."

"Yes, my lady, I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you, Po. That will be all for now. Please have my dinner sent down at seven. Send extra for Tung, Mingxue, and yourself," she told him.

"As you wish, my lady," he answered and took his leave.

She knew that everyone was confused by her behavior. Hell, she was, too. She had no clue what she was doing except going back to New York. Nothing else made sense anymore. She needed to get back to Olivia. She didn't care what anyone thought about her. She knew that she needed to rein herself in before she got to New York. She knew that she would be no good in her current state for Olivia and that was all that mattered now.

Tung entered that suite with no fanfare. He immediately went to her side and kneeled, waiting for her instructions. He kept his eyes downcast knowing his place with her. She respected him more for it. He held onto his role with her even though she had broken protocol and slipped.

"Your bath is ready, my lady," Tung told her.

She held out her hand. He took it gently, standing. Tung led her into the in suite bathroom and the full tub. He held her hand more firmly as she stepped into the tub and sat back against the cool back of the old tub. She willed her body to relax and calm down.

As she lay in the water, her mind began to wander and memories came flooding back. She smiled as her libido got hotter. She remembered her time with Olivia. The more she thought about Olivia the more she wanted Po to come back with her itinerary. She wanted to get back to New York. She needed to get back to New York.

"My lady, dinner has arrived," Tung stated bringing her out of her revere.

"Thank you, Tung. Go ahead and make yourself and Mingxue plates. I'll be along shortly. I'm fine, Tung, don't worry about me. I'm fine," she told him, realizing he was worried about her well-being.

"As you wish, my lady," he replied, leaving her in the bath.

"I'll be fine," she told herself, aloud.

She settled further down in the tub, letting the water cover her completely. She came up gasping for air. She was faltering, again, and she knew it. Only Olivia could make her so unhinged. She knew that she was going back to New York for Olivia, but she had to admit to herself that Olivia's call actually gave her a reason to go back. She still wanted Olivia.

If she thought hard enough, she could taste Olivia. She could smell her. She could hear her Olivia's sweet moans, generous groans, and other sounds of pleasure. Olivia was everything that she ever wanted in a pet. She was perfect. The contrast in their skin, the burn of her flesh, and the consuming nature of their relationship broke her mental rules and she fell in love with Olivia.

"I'm coming home, my pet. I'm coming home…for you. Always for you, Olivia. It has always been for you, my Olivia," she stated convincing herself.

"Mingxue!" she called.

The smaller female attendant came into her immediately. She stopped by the tub and kneeled, hiding her eyes from My Lady's glance. Mingxue took her position and waited for My Lady to tell her what she needed.

"Mingxue, you're a beautiful girl."

"Thank you, my lady," she replied.

"I am sorry for not using you."

"It is your wish, my lady," she answered.

"I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours, as well, my lady," Mingxue stated.

"You're a good girl. I'm going to leave you something when I go. I want you to use it however you would like. It is for you and you alone."

"As you wish, my lady," she replied.

"Do me one thing, though."

"Just ask, my lady, I am here to serve."

"Bring me a glass of wine, a good Merlot. Then, you can be done for the night. Tell Tung, he can go, too. I'll have no more need of you tonight."

"Yes, my lady. I'll be right back with your wine. Would you like me to make you a plate?"

"No. No, not tonight. I'll be out soon enough. I can make my own. On your way out, can you please send Po back in for me. I have need of his services," she told Mingxue.

"Are you sure that you don't want Tung instead, my lady?" Mingxue questioned.

"It isn't that kind of service that I need, my dear, but thank you for thinking of me."

"It is my job, my lady."

"Not tonight, Mingxue, not tonight. Go out, have some fun, and forget about the Pagoda for a night. That is my last instruction for you. I don't want to see you or Tung until, say two tomorrow."

"Yes, my lady, as you wish," she replied, smiling, bowing and exiting the bathroom.

Mingxue came back quickly. She had a glass poured in one hand and the rest of the bottle in the other. She handed "My Lady" the glass of wine and then set the bottle on a nearby table. She bowed to her mistress and left her to her thoughts.

She slowly sipped the wine. She was dreaming of the things that she was going to do to Olivia when she got back to New York. But, tonight, her dreams of Olivia and their times to come together would keep her warm. Tomorrow, she would plan their future. Tomorrow, the controlling, business like nature that she was known for would come out. Tomorrow, she would finalize her plans to get Olivia back. Tomorrow, she would begin her journey back to her pet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, my lady," Po said as he brought her morning tea.

She sat up in the bed and blinked. Her mind reeled at the movement. She suddenly remembered that it was Thursday and not Friday. She cursed her fate under her breath. It would be another day or so until she was back to Olivia. She didn't want to wait.

"My lady?" Po questioned, as he poured her a cup.

She reached out for the cup but said nothing in response. He handed her the cup and didn't question her non-response. He wasn't used to conversation with the clients unless they so desired. He mused that she didn't desire to converse at the moment. It was her choice. He was there to serve. He watched her slowly drink the contents of the cup before she held it out for more. He refilled her cup. She took another sip and then set it down on the bedside table.

"Good morning, Po. Do you have my itinerary? Were there any issues?"

"Yes, ma'am, I have it with me. No, my lady, there were no issues. I do have some more questions for you before I finalize it all in New York, though."

"Oh, what are they?" she questioned, talking another sip of tea.

"Well, my lady, I have you leaving San Francisco International at 9:30 am. It looks to be a rough eight or nine hour flight, and then we must add the three hours for the time zone changes. So, my lady, you'll be arriving at LaGuardia at or around nine pm. It is a non-stop chartered flight with Castile Air."

"That sounds good, but you said you have questions," she replied.

"Yes, my lady, I do. I understand that you'll be taking one of the Pagoda limos to the airport here. I have no idea who will be picking you up on the other end. Is there a service you would like me to use?"

"A service?"

"To pick you up from the airport, my lady," Po told her, "I would not like you to be stranded there. I can arrange for a service for you, my lady."

"I understand, Po. Thank you for your concern. I would appreciate you setting up a service for me. They would need to contractual though. I have certain…needs."

"Yes, my lady, what are your specifics that are needed?" Po asked her.

"Whoever the driver is, they must understand the scene and have no qualms with it. They must sign a non-disclosure agreement. Privacy is the key, Po. Privacy is a must. They must be able to be available at a moment's notice. It would be preferable if the driver could live in my building. I own it so I could set them up with a place. It would be part of their contract. They would also have to be able to stay at my house in the Hamptons. I would prefer a male drive with military training and/or police training. They must have a bodyguard license and be prepared if need be. They must understand that they will be listed as staff in my household and must maintain a certain decorum and personal hygiene regiment. I would prefer a blonde around six two or taller, roughly two hundred pounds, built, solid, and experienced. He must wear a blue or black suit unless otherwise dictated. Also, they must understand that the first week will be a trial run and if for any reason I desire I will let them go at the end of that week. If they pass my tests, I might hire them permanently so that must be part of their consideration," she explained.

"Sounds good, my lady. I'll send out some feelers. I should be back shortly," Po told her.

"Good, Po. Take your time. In case you need to know, I'll be staying at my house in the Hamptons once I'm back. I'll stay there for a week."

"Yes, my lady. Would you like me to call Xiao-Lien? Should she expect you to use her services as well? You do have a membership to the Lotus, don't you, my lady?" he asked her.

"I don't believe that I do. I do have a membership to the Chambers, though. Is the Lotus good?"

"It is the sister club to the Golden Pagoda. In fact, Xiao-Ming's mother is the owner of the Lotus. She is also the sister of Mingxue and myself. I can call Ming-hoa and set you up a membership. We would just transfer yours here to there. It would be no problem, my lady."

"Let me think on that, Po. I might take you up on that. Then again…" she started.

"As you wish, my lady," he answered leaving her to her thoughts.

She lay back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. The scene in the cathedral ceiling was very ornate. She admired the cranes surrounding the large pagoda. She believed that she could see the fish in the pond part of the scene swimming around. It was an amazing scene, one she could find herself losing time in it if let alone to do it. She memorized the scene. She wanted to add a scene like it in her penthouse. She liked the way it looked, all peaceful and serene. It would bring her peace again in New York; she just knew it.

She was finally finding the peace she'd been seeking in the chaos she'd created. She had to admit to herself that she had no one to blame but herself for the mess she found herself in. It was all her own creation. She was amazed that it took Olivia calling to make her see that her heartbreak was because she caused it.

She wasn't used to being wrong. She was in control. She didn't let anything get to her. She realized years ago that her political aspirations were not going to come to fruition. She was too different and she liked her private life private. She had made the decision to continue on in New York anyway. It was her life after all, she justified, not her parents or her lineage. She had come to grips with her alternative lifestyle years ago.

Now, she just needed to deal with her emotions. It was not something that she was looking forward to doing. She was not prepared for Olivia's breakdown, her need, the desperation in her voice. She had to know that even though their relationship wasn't conventional, hell it was taboo, that Olivia did love her. She had broken that trust when she left. She had hurt Olivia, she knew that; she was now worried about the depth of pain she'd caused.

It had been almost two years, but her thoughts hadn't changed. Olivia's want and need for her hadn't slackened. If anything, they had gotten stronger. Her first order of business was to make Olivia understand that their separation wasn't her fault, but Mistress's. She had to make Olivia understand. She needed to earn Olivia's trust back. She had to make sure they both felt the same way. She could make this work. She had to for both of their sakes and sanity.

"My lady?" Po asked as he re-entered.

"Come in, Po. It's fine. What have you found out for me?"

"I have found a company that will fit your needs."

"Good. I hope that my demands weren't too hard. I know that I can be a little demanding sometimes. I just know what I want," she stated.

"No, my lady, you're fine. It was actually an easy list to fulfill with my contacts in New York. I wanted to give you the information that I have on the company. If it isn't up to your standards, now, I can try to find another company tonight."

"I'm sure they're good enough, Po. But, go ahead and let me know what you've found. That way I'll know what to be looking for tomorrow night," she told him.

"Yes, my lady, his name is Stephen. He is around six two and was a member of the Army Rangers. He has a international bodyguard license. His background check includes a 'for your eyes only' clearance. He has been vested by the FBI, NSA, CIA, etc. He has done protection details for them as well. He went into business for himself and his brothers. They run a limo and protection service for New York elite."

"Sounds perfect," she replied.

"Yes, my lady, it is."

"The living arrangement?" she questioned.

"Due to his work and the cliental he serves, my lady, he actually rents out the entire third floor of the building you live in. He is actually delighted to serve you, my lady. Stephen will be handling your case personally," Po told her.

"I wonder why," she mused.

"He didn't say, my lady," Po answered.

"Interesting, I am sure that I'll ask him. He does understand that he a member of my staff and that he will refer to me only as 'ma'am' or 'madam?' I know it seems arcane, but I need to know that he can accept his position in my household. It is a must for me and what I am going back to do," she told him.

"Yes, my lady. He has already begun to refer to you as 'ma'am' in our brief discussions. He knows that your privacy is a must and that he will be on your payroll. He understands and is willing to take the job."

"Good. I'll call a friend of mine to draw up the contracts. Please call this number," she said handing Po a business card, "Tell them I am coming home and that Stephen and his company are coming into my employ. They will draw up the required papers. He is to go to their office tomorrow, no later than three o'clock and sign the papers. He will need to bring a signed copy for me to review when he comes to retrieve me at the airport. It will be his first test for employ."

"I will do as you ask, my lady," Po replied, leaving to do as she asked.

She lay back down and studied the ceiling again. She laughed. The Pagoda was so different from the Chambers. Her life had completely changed in her attempt to forget Olivia and her love for her. She wondered what "society" would think with her coming home. She hoped for little to no fanfare, but she couldn't be secure in that, she knew that.

She was a prominent member of the New York elite. She would be made to come back out and show herself if she didn't want to become a permanent pariah. She would hide in the Hamptons until she was ready to become a member of society again. She would fight her own need to get to Olivia quickly. She knew that she would have to be settled and secure in her self and in her reemergence.

Olivia would be her end game, her reasoning, but she couldn't make it look that way. It would make her seem weak. She was a dom. She was Mistress. She couldn't be weak. She couldn't be weak in front of New York. She couldn't be weak with Olivia. She couldn't be weak in front of Olivia. She would have to find her strength again. She would have to be Mistress and nothing less. She would have to find herself, the persona and the person that she left in New York. She would have to be her true self.

She decided that she might take Po up on the offer for the membership to the Lotus. She would be able to use them when she felt weak. She would be able to use them as a retreat. She would be able to hide there when everything else became too much. She would have to make sure that Olivia never knew about her trips to them because it would show her weakness, not matter how much she needed the other club.

The Chambers would be the only club that Olivia would see her in as they used it together. In the Chambers, she was Mistress. They knew her and her methods. They understood her as a dominatrix. They understood their lives and how they coexisted within the scene and society.

"My lady?" Po asked, again, coming in.

"Yes, Po, what is it?"

"Tung will be delivering your usual lunch, soon."

"Thank you, Po."

"That isn't all, my lady."

"What else, Po?"

"My lady, Stephen would like to personally speak with you."

"Now?"

"Yes, my lady," he answered.

"Tell him that I will call him back after lunch at my discretion."

"As you wish, my lady," Po replied, smiling, knowing that Mistress was returning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in this story, but Undercover decided that it needed to be written. Other authors will understand that statement. I decided today that Possession needed a little update. I am sorry for the length, but I hope that this answers some questions for you, while making you ask more. I promise that I will try to update at least once a week, until ****Undercover Liv**** is completed. Then I am sure that this story will flow a little more freely and quickly. Until then, my lovelies, enjoy. ~JET**

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long day of thinking and preparation on her part. She wasn't sure what this Stephen wanted with her and frankly she didn't care. It was not his place to question her. She could only speculate what his issues were because she had not met him. He resume seemed stellar according to Po, whose opinion she held in high regard. His actions were possibly going to get him fired before he was even hired. She supposed that she should call the man to find out what his problem with her employment might be, but she had other thoughts to deal with as well.

"My lady?" Po said, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes, Po?"

"Lunch, my lady, is served, if you wish," he told her.

"Fine. Make me a plate and then bring me a phone. I believe I have a call to make."

"Yes, my lady, as you wish," he stated.

Po left her in her suite. She was still in only a small bit of cloth. She liked the fact that she could be in the suite with the servants barely clothed and no one would think anything about it. She couldn't wait to be back in the Hamptons. She couldn't wait to see Olivia again.

Olivia. Her precious pet. She frowned, mad at herself for leaving and causing them both pain. She had promised to care for her pet. It was her duty as Olivia's mistress. She failed that tenant of their relationship. She would bring Olivia back to her, she would make her know that she was still her mistress, and she would love Olivia if Olivia would love her back. She smiled at the thought of Olivia loving her back. The thought made her hopeful.

"Your phone, my lady," Po stated placing it on the table near her.

"Thank you, Po."

"And, your lunch is on your dining table, my lady," he told her.

"Thank you, Po. I promise that I'll eat. I think that I'll talk to this Stephen first."

"As you wish, my lady, he was highly recommended and did match all of your needs."

"I understand that, Po, but I have a problem with a person that doesn't know their place with me. If he is to be my driver and part of my personal staff, then he needs to know my place within my household. I will not let him dictate his wishes or wants to me. I would hate to have to break him so quickly."

"As you wish, my lady," Po stated, leaving her alone.

She waited until Po was out of the suite before she made the call. She took the note that he had left earlier to get Stephen's number. She was still not happy with his presumptiveness that he needed to talk to her before she landed back in New York. She sighed and chastised herself for procrastinating making the call. She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Cunningham Services, how can I help you today, sir or ma'am?" the richly deep voice asked.

She cocked her eyebrow at the sound of his voice. She began to think that he thought a little too highly of himself. She steeled herself, readying herself to bring him down a notch or two. She smiled.

"I am looking for a Stephen Cunningham, I believe," she told the voice.

"Yes, ma'am, I am Stephen. What can I do for you? How may I be of service?"

"I am sure that you already know that, sir," she replied.

"I am not sure what you are talking about, ma'am. Perhaps you could tell me what services you are looking for and I can tell you if we are available to help you. Here at Cunningham, we pride ourselves by helping our clients. So, ma'am, how can I be of help to you today?"

"First of all, take that smirk off your face. I can hear it through the phone. You know who this is and what our contract contains. If you didn't, then you would have used my name by now. I am sure that you have caller ID, Mr. Cunningham. I am sure that you knew who was calling. If you think this stunt will help you keep this contract, you are wrong. I will be cancelling our contract and finding someone else. It's too bad, though. You did seem to be promising. Good day, Mr. Cunningham," she told him.

"Now, wait a minute here, lady, you called me, remember?" he quipped.

"Good-bye, Mr. Cunningham. I will no longer be needing your services. I will find someone else to help me when I return to New York. I will be sure to also review your lease in my building. I am sure that I will not be letting your renew it. Like I said before, good day."

"Madam?"

"What do you want, Mr. Cunningham? I am a very busy woman and you are trying my patience. I don't have time for this," she told him.

"Mistress, I am sorry if I have offended you," he replied, pleadingly.

"You have done no such thing. You have not accepted my terms or my desires for your services. I have no further business with you, Mr. Cunningham. I am releasing you from your contract."

"I am sorry, Mistress. Please don't be angry with me. I did not check my caller ID. I didn't know who I was speaking with. Forgive me, Mistress. I am your man," he told her.

"I don't think that you are. Thank you for trying, but you will not work for my needed services. I am sure that I can find your employ somewhere else."

"Mistress, no one else will fit your qualifications," he stated.

"How is that, Mr. Cunningham?"

"There is no other service in the City that can give you what I can," he told her.

"I am sure that they can't because you aren't giving me any services," she replied.

"Mistress, I am your man."

"You don't know me to call me Mistress. You are most certainly not my man. I have no man."

"Madam, I am the man that you seek. I am the man who will protect you and serve you as you require. I have a knowledge that you seek to be of service for you."

"You see, I don't think that you do. You demanded to speak with me. You should know your place. You don't know your place, Mr. Cunningham. I cannot have a person like you on my staff. I cannot abide by it and I refuse to let it happen. I have a hierarchy to maintain, Mr. Cunningham. I don't see how you will fit into that for me now."

"I could fit in there if you wish, mistress. The choice is yours, however. I am merely here to serve."

"I don't think that you are ready to serve me, Mr. Cunningham. After your verbal display earlier, I fear that you may never be ready to serve anyone in the capitcity that I require. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find someone who can," she told him.

"Would you like recommendations, madam?" he asked.

"Recommendations?"

"Yes, from my previous employers," he replied.

"I doubt that you have worked for anyone that I know."

"I am sure that Lady Sapphire would disagree with you, madam," he stated.

"I don't think that she would be happy with you, Mr. Cunningham and neither am I. I will call Lady Sapphire and check this reference. For your sake, you'd better hope that she agrees with your cockiness for now. But, beware, Mr. Cunningham. If I do decide to take you into my employ, I will not tolerate this type of insolence again. Do you understand me, Mr. Cunningham?" she questioned.

"I understand you perfectly, madam," he replied.

"We shall see. Good-day, Mr. Cunningham. And, next time I call, you better answer the phone a little better or I shall have to punish you," she told him.

"As you wish, madam, that is all I am here for," he stated.


End file.
